Kirby: Miraculous Lands/Movesets
Kirby Kirby is the main playable character of the Sea Route. He has the ability to inhale enemies and copy their abilities, changing his moveset. This table describes Kirby's base moveset without a copy ability. Minariu Minariu is the main playable character of the Sky Route. He mainly uses fire-based attacks, and has two special abilities that affect the Magic Gauge. Minariu's attacks are described in the table below. Three Mage Sisters Francisca, Flamberge and Partizanne make up the main playable character of the Land Route. The player can freely swap between the three of them to make use out of varied attacks. The Mage Sisters' attacks are described in the table below. Helpers Helpers can be summoned by Kirby whenever he has a Copy Ability, in exchange for losing the ability. The Helper summoned depends on Kirby's ability at the time. This table describes the basic moveset for all helpers, with the attacks of their respective Copy Ability being added to this moveset. Sword Kirby/Blade Knight This copy ability can be obtained from Blade Knights, Sword Knights, Heavy Knights and Sodories. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 1. Sword Kirby and Blade Knight can use the following attacks. In addition to what is listed here, all of these attacks can cut rope and tall grass. Beam Kirby/Waddle Doo This copy ability is obtained from Waddle Doos, including Parasol Waddle Doos, and Gemras. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 1. Beam Kirby and Waddle Doo can use the following attacks. Cutter Kirby/Sir Kibble This copy ability is obtained from Sir Kibbles, Yellow Poppy Bros Jr and Juckles. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 2. Cutter Kirby and Sir Kibble can use the following attacks. In addition to what is listed here, all of these attacks can cut rope and tall grass. Fire Kirby/Burning Leo This copy ability is obtained from Burning Leos, Galbos and Flamers. It first appears in Auspicious Acres 1. Fire Kirby and Burning Leo can use the following attacks. Ice Kirby/Chilly This copy ability is obtained from Chillies, Snoppies and Pengis. It first appears in Auspicious Acres 1. Ice Kirby and Chilly can use the following attacks. Plasma Kirby and Plugg This copy ability is obtained from Pluggs and Plasma Wisps. It first appears in Auspicious Acres 2. Plasma Kirby and Plugg can use the following attacks. Water Kirby/Driblee This copy ability is obtained from Driblees, Water Galbos and Pluids. It first appears in Auspicious Acres 2. Water Kirby and Driblee can use the following attacks. Leaf Kirby/Leafan This copy ability is obtained from Leafans. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 3. Leaf Kirby and Leafan can use the following attacks. In addition to what is listed here, all of these attacks can cut rope and tall grass. Wing Kirby/Birdon This copy ability is obtained from Birdons and Owgulfs. It first appears in Auspicious Acres 3. Wing Kirby and Birdon can use the following attacks. Spear Kirby/Lanzer This copy ability is obtained from Lanzers and Pierces. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 3. Spear Kirby and Lanzer can use the following attacks. In addition to what is listed here, all of these attacks can cut rope and tall grass. Parasol Kirby/Parasol Waddle Dee This copy ability is obtained from parasols dropped by Parasol Waddle Dees and Parasol Waddle Doos. It first appears in Magnificent Manor 2. Parasol Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee can use the following attacks. In addition to what is listed here, the parasol can block attacks from above when the wielder is not attacking. Fighter Kirby/Knuckle Joe This copy ability is obtained from Knuckle Joes. It first appears in Reflective Rivers 1. Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe can use the following attacks. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Movesets